Trill: Unjoined
| miniseries=''Worlds of Deep Space Nine'' | date =October 4-14 2376 | author =Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin| anthology =Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Two| pages =1-196| altcover = | |stardate = 53768.2-53785.4}} Summary From The Back Cover: TRILL:They are a people with secrets. For centuries they kept their true nature hidden, even taking disturbing steps to protect the small population of near-immortal symbionts with whom a privileged few Trill are joined, body, mind, and soul. They are a people who hold memory to be sacred, yet deny their own past. Now amid a whirlwind of scandal, accusations, and growing civil unrest, Ezri Dax must penetrate millennia of lies and deceptions, and rediscover what should never have been forgotten, before her civilization rips itself apart. References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Asal • Julian Bashir • Ra'ch B'ullhy • Huang Chaoying • Cyl • Taulin Cyl • Dax (symbiont) • Ezri Dax • Doyos • Fal • Hiziki Gard • Bera chim Gleer • Jenk • Juarez • Ranul Keru • Kira Nerys • Rantic Lan • Nelenne Lef • Lev • Maz • Lirisse Maz • Matthew Mazibuko • Memh • Dynkorra M'Relle • Rarn • Renhol • Behza Rianu • Rame Sagado • Seng • Dapo Seng • Dula Seng • Pran Sevos • Talris • Rylen Talris • Jirin Tambor • Taran'atar • Charivretha zh'Thane • T'Latrek • Vadel Torvin • Trebor • Vah • Vlu • Min Zife • unnamed Trill Dante Alighieri • Neema Cyl • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Eleen • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Torias Dax • Jerella Dev • Dhej • Felix • Grekel • Sean Hawk • Hennene • Hodak • Lenara Kahn • Nilani Kahn • Verad Kalon • • Abraham Lincoln • Ethan Locken • Akellen Macet • Morn • Christopher Pike • Bethan Roa • William Ross • Sarek • Sef • Shakaar Edon • Mary Shelley • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Kal Tambor • Grala Tem • Prynn Tenmei • Timor • Jayvin Vod • Duhan Vos • Worf • Ziranne Locations :Earth • Minos Korva • (Ayai'leh-hirh • Bes Manev • Caves of Mak'ala • Leran Manev • Najana Library • Trill Senate Tower) Africa • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Ardana • Bajor • Bana • Betazed • Cait • Capella IV • Cardassia • Damiano • Deep Space 9 • Deneva • Lake Devritane • Florida • Ganses Peninsula • Gheryzan • Gheryzan Hospital • Gulf Coast • Kurl • New France • New Scirapo • New Sydney • Quark's • • Tenaran ice cliffs • Vulcan Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Damiani • Human • Jem'Hadar • Parasite • Tellarite • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan Borg • Kurlan • Prophets • Romulan Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • ( ) • • • TDM 1-12 • • Trill patrol vessel States and organizations :Annuated • Defense Command • Federation Security Council • Manev Central Hospital • Trill Defense Ministry • Trill Symbiosis Commission • neo-Purists • Order of the Guardians • Starfleet • Trill Senate • United Federation of Planets • Watchers Council of the United Federation of Planets • Gheryzan Hospital • Orion Syndicate • Section 31 • Symbiosis Evaluation Board Other references :afterlife • American Civil War • Battle of Rigel • burial • • Cathedral artifact • cc • cemetery • dermal regenerator • Dominion War • drenoctazine • dreoline • Emissary of the Prophets • eomreker • Eugenics Wars • Federation Constitution • fenza bird • first contact • fistrium • fleet admiral • Frankenstein • Gettysburg Address • hovercar • hover-gurney • isoboramine • isolation suit • Kurlan naiskos • lectrazine • lida • Mak'relle Dur • manatee • mun'ika bug • neurogenic radiation • parasite • piracy • plisagraph • President of Trill • reassociation • skimmer • syto bean • teer • telepathy • Tenaran seal • terrorism • transparisteel • Trill Guardian • X-ray • xenoanthropology • yilga moth Appendices Related media *The events of }} are mentioned in the novel. *The events of the DS9/TNG crossover comic Divided We Fall are also mentioned. * The scene of Ezri's dive to the base of the Caves of Mak'ala was appropriated by David Mack in his Mirror Universe novel, The Sorrows of Empire. There Saavik makes the descent and discovers the Annuated are -suitable to the Mirror Universe - infested with the psychopathic Parasites. This results in Spock committing genocide against the symbiotes, leaving Dax the only joined Trill. Background *This novel is written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin *This is the first of two stories in Worlds of Deep Space Nine, Volume Two. The second story contained in this book is Bajor: Fragments and Omens. *Several of the Federation Councillors also appear in Articles of the Federation. Images unjoined.jpg ezriWoDS9-2-1.jpg Connections * Category:DS9 novels